


The Art of Licking Lollipops

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...And oral sex to wrap it up, Bossy Dean, Dean has a dirtier mouth, Dirty Talk, Lollipop sucking, M/M, Sam has a dirty mouth, can't forget the sex, this is just one big sexual innuendo, wincest smut, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, the douchebag, is licking a giant lollipop. And of course he can't do it without all the obnoxious slurping and sucking and nibbling. </p><p>Dean wants to choke him. After screwing his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Licking Lollipops

"That lollipop is the shape of a dick."

For his remark, Dean receives a joyfully smug look. What _is_ that thing Sam is holding anyway?

All Dean knows is that- It's some sort of reward, because Sam was a good boy who came with Dean to the carnival for their latest hunt, even though there were clowns. (As if Sam wanted to be called a 'good boy' or anything even vaguely close to that; he would've kicked Dean's ass, actually). In any case, Sam had asked for the--- the thing he was currently holding.

Yeah. He had asked for a lollipop roughly the length and shape of a dick.

"Gross, Sam."

"It's a lollipop!" Sam defends, lapping at it like a golden retriever. With all that shaggy hair falling in his eyes and over his ears, he might as well be one.

Dean stares distastefully at the rainbow-colored object currently stealing the attention of Sam's tongue. _I'll fight you._ "I can see that." 

"Well, then, stop staring at it like it's the Devil in candy form!" 

 _It might be._ Dean crosses his wrists to make a turn and shoots Sam a frown. "Do you have to be so obnoxious, bitch?

"Jerk," Sam shoots back, knee-jerk reaction, before he mirrors Dean's frown. "What are you-"  _Insert slurping noises._ "-Talking about? I'm not being obnoxious." _  
_

"Yes, you are." Dean huffs, eyes locked onto Sam's mouth as it encompasses half the lollipop. The candy causes it to widen tantalizingly, appealingly, and his stomach clenches uncomfortably. "Must you go out of your way to be so--  _gay?"_

Sam gives him a supremely bitchy look. "I  _am_ gay. So are you, as a matter of fact."

"Nah, man, I swing for both teams." Dean wiggles his eyebrows at his brother, glowering at the way Sam's tongue strokes the glistening surface languidly. "And I'm damn good at it."

"Modesty is an attractive quality."

"That's what ugly people tell themselves, Sammy." 

"You're an ass," he's reminded, and he laughs.

 And then stops laughing, because whatever the hell Sam's doing would hands-down get them kicked out of any public place. The lollipop is halfway down the kid's throat, and--

Is he  _moaning?_

Dean is blindsided by arousal. "Stop, Sam! I'm driving!" 

"Sh'op what?" Sam says around the candy, eyelashes batting in Dean's direction. "'M just eatin' my lollipop."

"You're giving that lollipop head," Dean says, seriously, and Sam splutters. Around his  _lollipop._ Dean squirms, sitting up straight so that his erection doesn't feel so uncomfortable. "I'm going to choke you," he opts to say through gritted teeth, still teetering precariously. Sam, licking a lollipop, is turning him on. He might as well come in his pants like a teenager. 

Sam languorously pulls the lollipop with a noisy  _pop_ out from between wet lips and leans sideways to whisper in Dean's ear; warm breath tickles the shell, Sam's words brimming with suppressed laughter.

"Thanks, De, but the lollipop is already doing that for me."

Dean didn't think it was possible to be even more turned on than he already was, but heyo, look at his dick actually obstructing him from physically being able to  _drive._ He dares a flushed-face glare at Sam, who's carelessly suckling the head-  _TIP -_ of the lollipop and gazing at him with that sweet, dimpled smile. 

And that's it. 

Dean swerves into the dark parking lot of a bowling alley that looks more like a poorly disguised bar, slamming his foot on the brakes and almost causing Sam to swallow the damn candy. Sam shoots him a dirty look himself, but Dean's already wrangling his seatbelt off.

"Lap. Now." He jerks a finger at Sam and points between his legs. 

"Wait, now?" Sam blurts out unintelligently, scrambling for the plastic wrap to save his sweet treat for later, but Dean leans over to clasp his wrist and stop him; he hopes Sam will get the hint without him having to explain himself. But the look he receives is hopelessly confused, and he hisses, reluctantly,

"Keep it in your mouth and c'mere."

The confusion melts away, but before Sam can gloat, Dean jabs his thumb into Sam's buckle. Then it's just a scramble of bodies as Dean, with a bit of embarrassing effort, manages to swivel his arms around Sam's waist and his fingers into Sam's belt loops, and drag the kid's ass into his lap. Where it belongs. Sam whines around the lollipop, lips reddish from the coloring, and Dean's hips move like they're on automatic as he ruts up against the curve of his brother's body.

"'Een," Sam warbles, his fingers hiking Dean's shirt just as Dean's unbuttoning the friggin' plaid that Sam decided to wear today.  _Plaid._ He should be paid for loving this kid to death. And-- Has he mentioned how  _hot_ it is that Sam has a dick-shaped lollipop halfway down his throat? Because it is. Seriously. Sam pants when Dean's lips nip and kiss at his throat, just where the slight outline of the candy is visible. Dean can almost imagine himself deep in Sam's mouth and groans a little, shoving himself up with a little more effort so that he'll be rewarded by Sam's ass sliding against him. 

Sam is saying something to him, but it's garbled around the candy. With a demanding growl, Dean unbuttons his brother's jeans and throws Sam a warning look as if telling him not to bother removing the candy from his mouth. Not only is Sam silent and unable to gloat, but he  _also_ looks fucking delicious. Dean thinks this a pretty win-win situation. Sam doesn't seem to share his views, as he looks a little annoyed, but when his older brother's slightly calloused fingers start to gently jack up and down his shaft, the annoyed look melts into something slightly dreamy.  _  
_

"Mmf." That's the sound Sam makes, and Dean's pants tighten even more. Jesus Christ, how is he  _more_ aroused? How is he even fucking  _able_ to be more turned on? He thought the meter was at its limit, but appa-fucking-rently not, because the little grunts, the little muffled moans that Sam makes around the lollipop are driving him  _crazy._ Well, craz _ier,_ because he's fucking his brother in the front seat of his car.

That's pretty crazy.

His one hand still firmly pumping his brother, Dean winds the other hand into Sam's collar and jerks him down. "Look so hot with that--" Ugh, saying  _lollipop_ very nearly turns him off, so he veers in a different direction. "--Thing in your mouth." Sam shoots him a  _really? You romantic, you_ look, and isn't it weird that Dean's basically reading Sam's mind while humping him? "Ngh, shut up. It's hard for me to be creative when I'm so fucking turned on."

At least the fact that he's turning his brother on pleases Sam, because he gets an appreciative murmur as Sam's hands trail teasingly along his abdomen and into his waistband. 

As Dean's fingers work harder, Sam makes a choked sound and stares pleadingly at his brother--  _waiting,_ Dean realizes, for his approval. His breathing hitches, because fuck, that's really, really  _hot._ He jerks his head in a simple nod and Sam, in like ten seconds, Sam whips the lollipop out of his mouth, tosses it  _gently_ onto the plastic wrap in his seat and thankfully not on the actual seat or Dean would have stopped trying to fuck him and started trying to kill him instead, and smashes his mouth into Dean's clumsily, sloppily, amazingly. 

As Sam's arms, with nowhere else to fucking go, wrap around Dean's neck, and his legs, also with nowhere else to go, (why so  _fucking_ tall, Sam?) curl fondly around his brother's waist, Dean rests his fingers into the small of Sam's back and sinks into the sweetness of Sam's mouth. It's indulgent and sugary, a remnant from the candy. He can't help but chuckle a little, because hell, he'd thought he was the one who was too eager. But Sam is every bit as eager as he is, embracing him in that goofy and just-a-giant-kid way like the octopus he is. 

Ugh, he's so fucking in love it isn't even funny. If he keeps this up, he'll have to buy Sam chocolates and flowers next Valentine's Day. 

He figures he's cringing, because Sam has drawn back and is frowning at him, so he quickly snaps back into motion. Reaching for the lube he knows is in the front pouch of Sam's backpack, he manages to spring himself free _and_ jerk Sam's boxers away in two quick, fancy maneuvers. 

He glances up, eyes lust-glazed, only to see Sam looking unnerved and opening his mouth.

"How did you know-"

Dean slathers his fingers obligingly and shoots Sam the Look: Both eyebrows raised, incoming smirk dancing at one corner of his mouth, eyes glittering with humor as if Sam's being cute or telling an amusing joke.  _I know_ everything  _about you. Obviously._

Sam's pretty sure he drools. Dean doesn't even need to _talk_  to be sassy.

He careens forward to plant his mouth on Dean's once more, and while he kisses the fucking hell out of his brother with his body crushed close, Dean's fingers dig into his now exposed ass, sliding along his hole to lubricate it. 

"C'mon, baby boy," he urges, gritting his teeth as he guides his brother's ass over his cock and sort of drops him, jerking up at the same time.

Sam's pleasure-drenched cry is quelled only by Dean's mouth. "D'n," he groans, and the vibration reverberates through Dean's tongue; he can feel Sam's hips gyrating, undulating,  _rolling_ against his, and how is it possible that every time is like the fucking  _first_ time they did it, explosive and powerful and just two dangerous forces colliding into each other. 

 "Harder, Sam," he bites off, considering how much his own movement is restricted. "C'mon, more." Sam hisses impatiently, clamping his teeth down onto Dean's bottom lip in an attempt to shut him up.

"Got a better idea," his brother coos in his ear, and Dean doesn't get it. He just blinks at a clearly expectant and grinning Sam, and watches the smile wane as he garners no response from the older Winchester. A huff and an eye-roll later, Sam moves a lot quicker than Dean expects and is nestled in Dean's foot space snugly in all of five seconds.

"Sam, wh-" Dean's vision goes star-white when Sam pretty much takes his entire cock into his mouth in one straight go. The noise he makes probably isn't even human as he curls his fingers into Sam's silky hair, and he scrambles to shove his hips forward, to get even further into Sam. " _Jesus,_ Sammy," he fucking  _whimpers,_ toes curling. "Was that lollipop  _practice_ or something?"

He can feel Sam's smile even as the kid is fucking blowing him; Sam's talented like that. Another movement and Dean knows what _else_ Sam is talented with, and he hums happily as he leans back into the seat. This could have been creepy and weird and whatever, so he's fucking his brother's face in a sleazy parking lot in the middle of nowhere, fingers gripping his hair, making warm and happy sounds; the point is that Sam is also happy, and yes, even though it doesn't seem like Sam would be happy blowing him, he is, because the kid is  _smiling._ No one smiles during oral sex unless they fucking enjoy it, and no one smiles, all dimpled like Sam does, and does everything as gross and lovingly as the kid does, unless they care. And Dean would do the same for Sam, hands-down.

He comes, staggering and explosively, and it leaves him breathless.

And when all six-foot-four of his goofy brother clambers into his lap again, Dean quickly thanks a certain piece of dick-shaped candy and lunges forward to kiss Sam.

(That doesn't stop Sam from using the lollipop to make him unfairly jealous again later. Why, oh why, does he keep falling for the bait?)


End file.
